


Swap

by TrashFoot



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Double Dating, Fluff, M/M, OT4, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 12:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashFoot/pseuds/TrashFoot
Summary: Inspired by LannaLlamas and I's love for both Bournoda and Braz, we just wanted a fic of them being an OT4. They're somewhat one here, maybe one day I'll be able to write them doing more than just going on a double date lmao. So this one is based off of this prompt from @polyshipprompts on tumblr: imagine B and D wear the same size clothes and decide to dress each other in their personal style for a day. A and C feel like something is off but it’s so subtle they can’t put their finger on it and at 2 am, person A wakes up and shakes person C and yells, “they were wearing each others’ clothes!”" Once I'm finished posting my other story, I may move this one over to LPfiction.





	Swap

It was Thursday night. Rob and Mike, Brad and Chester were out on another ‘easy Thursday’ double date. These ‘easy Thursday’ double dates tended to go the same way: a trip to the local arcade to get cheap pizza and beer, and waste money on games before walking to the ice cream parlor at the other end of the block. Mike felt like something was off the entire evening though. At first it was just a little feeling. Something tiny and insignificant and temporary in the pit of his stomach. He threw it away almost immediately. Under the fluorescent lights of the prizes section of the arcade, in their vast difference from the neon above the skee ball games, the off-ness grew.

Now, it wasn’t the  _ way _ Chester was acting when he was trying to decide between a dozen tiny tootsie rolls and two super bouncy balls, but it was how he  _ looked _ . Something was off, but it must’ve been slight because it wasn’t hitting Mike yet. This was gonna be under his skin all night. He felt the want to tell Rob about it, see if he could see something that Mike couldn’t, but didn’t want to bother him with his crazy thoughts. He tried to shove the thoughts away and just settle with a crappy, off-brand rainbow plastic slinky. Maybe it would end up with all the other little rainbow colored novelties sprinkling the studio.

In the ice cream parlor, it happened again. Mike couldn’t ignore it. The fluorescent lights here showed Brad in a new light too; a slight difference in... Mike felt a thought, a word, place itself on the tip of his tongue. He wanted to spit it out, but the bald guy paying in front of him probably wouldn’t appreciate a loogie landing on the back of his neck— and for what? Mike didn’t want a fight. He wanted an answer. Conversation and jokes happened next to him at the table as Rob joked around with their friends, but Mike wasn’t there. He was too busy staring Brad and Chester down, wondering what was wrong with his friends.

“Miiiike.” Chester whined.

“Mike!” Brad said louder, waving a hand in front of Mike’s face. Mike let out a little “huh?” Rob poked his elbow into his boyfriend.

“Mike, what’s going on, huh?”

“No— uh, nothing. I’m just... spacing out tonight.” The rest of the guys shrugged it off and got back to the brand new inside joke that was forming between them. Mike’s chocolate ice cream swallowed the rainbow sprinkles as it melted in front of him.

* * *

It was 11:57 pm. Mike’s been laying in bed for almost 2 hours now, just waiting to fall asleep. As physically tired as he was, his mind wouldn’t let up. _What was so different?_ He gasped audibly.

“Rob,” Mike said, pushing his boyfriend’s shoulder until he woke. “Rob! Robbie! I figured it out! Rob!”

“No Mike, I’m too tired.” He whined. “I don’t wanna fuck right now.”

“No, no, no, not that. Something’s been bothering me all night—”

“Really? Why didn’t you tell me?” Rob rubbed an eye and looked at Mike in the darkness. “I could’ve helped.”

“I didn’t wanna annoy you with it. It was something small bothering me, but I figured it out! Brad and Chester— they switched! They switched clothes!” Mike could feel the crazy look was giving him in the darkness, but didn’t really care. “I mean, think about it! Brad was wearing cargo pants and a tank top, and Chester was wearing a hoodie and long pants, and even one of his hats too!”

“Mike, honey, I’m glad you figured it out, but I think you need some sleep.” He said with some laughter in his voice. Mike chuckled.

“Yeah, you’re right. I’m just... happy I figured that out.” Rob wrapped his arms around his boyfriend as Mike nuzzled into his chest, a smile gracing his lips.


End file.
